yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
THEJudgeHolden
THEJudgeHolden is an oldfag on 2b2t and one of the most influental players in the server's history. TheJudgeHolden joined 2b2t a few weeks before April, 2011 with Offopia's alt account and eventually teamed up with him. He and several other players were the first to make it to 1 million blocks from spawn. Judge has also made 2 well-known bases, being Old Town and Old City. He also has a 2b2t comic series, where he illustrates his adventures on 2b2t. His most famous comic is 1 Million, detailing the adventure of him and his friends as they travel to 1 million. His comic collection will be linked at the bottom. History NOTE: This is written based off of an interpretation through read throughs of THEJudgeHoldens comics and also information provide elsewhere. The comic tends not to explain everything, meaning it won't hold your hand through the whole thing, so it was left to self-knowledge of the server and the events of the group in order to understand what is going on at certain points. The comics seem like they were only meant for those who knew Holden best, therefore if there is any wrong detail from the interpretation, it would be appreciated to fix them. There is also a few missing details at times. There is also NO TL;DR. Beginning Like any player on 2b, THEJudgeHolden started off at spawn on Offtopia's alt and went through the struggle of it. At the time, it was not as severely destroyed as it is now, with more stretches of land and less lavacasts. It was also infamously known for a high abundance of mobs, which Judge constantly had to fight off. During his journey to escape spawn, he also came across the Valley of Furnaces. During a lot more struggles, such as surviving an attack on a shelter he was hiding at and getting through a chunk that kept spawning creepers and spiders, Judge finally encountered a shelter which he knew was a trap and was littered with tnt landmines. At this point the player corruption event occurred on the server where spawn and all player's inventories were corrupted and reset. Spawn generated different biomes on the original biomes and became odd in its appearance such as snowing in deserts and the oceans freezing over. Old Town Weeks later, Judge settled down to build Old Town in April, 2011 and built an inn, a pool and a few homes. He had heard that people were getting raided 100k out from spawn so he assumed it would be only a matter of time before he was greifed or robbed by "the guy who leaves a single rose at the places he robs". Eventually he met up with Offtopia, who wanted to create a group. Judge, despite thinking it was a bad idea on 2b, invited him to Old Town. He eventually got his THEJudgeHolden account from Offtopia. At about 150,000 blocks out the two were travelling to find a stash of diamonds and got lost. Offtopia decided that maybe they should head back to Town and Judge refused, so the two split off, Offtopia laughing that he was lost and was going to starve. Judge went through only to go through confusing tunnels and eventually fell to his death. It was at this point Offtopia met jdw99666 and Elecdrof. Eventually the two settled in Old Town however, had major issues due to the amounts of hostile mobs in the area. At this point, Judge had the idea of creating a wall during a regular supply run. Few days later, Offtopia eventually invited jdw99666 and elecdrof from spawn to Old Town, both being newfags. The group proceeded to build the wall around Old Town in order to ward of the onslaught of mobs and to keep out unwanted visitors. Turns out that jdw and Elecdrof were better than Judge at Minecraft since they were already stacked with diamond gear, which he was surprised by. On a supply run through the nether, Judge met up with Offtopia to recruit willyroof and marksman77, both friends of elecdrof, from Shitpit City. They returned to Old Town finding jdw and Elecdrof adding builds to Old Town. One of the new recruits wanted to build outside of the base and Judge said fine. Couple days later, bubbakennedy and square_digger were recruited. The recruit who built outside ran out of wood and so Judge went off on a supply run. During this, Old Town was unfortunately attacked by popbob and griefed. All the members at the base were killed. Judge returned to find the chaos and went to take on popbob. The comic depicted popbob with his signature "barely visible arm" because it was moving so fast. It was no use fighting popbob and Judge was eventually killed. Ravenholm and Ravendel At spawn Judge was attacked by several newfags but he managed to escape and killed some with a creeper explosion. He met back up with Offtopia and he already recruited some random guy who liked fire from spawn. The group went back to Old Town to salvage what they could. Judge recovered his things and diamonds. The fire guy disappeared and Offtopia had to make multiple trips back to recover items. They then went through a nether portal in Shitpit City after hiring another player, and went off to Ravenholm, a base on an island, where the rest of the group was. Few days later, Judge made a trip to spawn, met a guy in a batman skin, and helped some newfags out. On his trip back, he encountered jdw and who told him that him and elecdrof were headed to help the rest of the group build a new base and asked if he wanted to join them. Judge wanted to continue exploring on his own. During his journey, he encountered popbob once again and was chased by him. Judge narrowly managed to escape in the ocean. He encountered a player who was also ambushed by popbob and wanted to kill him. Judge decided to head off to join his friends at Ravendel rather than pursue and kill popbob. A while later, Judge finally made it and remet with the group. The group took him to where the construction was and would start real construction the following day. Overnight, popbob once again found their base. Judge went off with jdw back to a private base he had, they also found it destroyed. So, instead they went to jdw's which was not griefed. Meanwhile, Offtopia was attacked at what appears to be like the Crystal Islands by popbob and his buds. They ruined that base too. 1 million After staying at the private base for a while, jdw left a note for Judge and eventually left to meet the group at 1 million to make the famous 1mil town. Judge began the insane trip to 1 million through the nether and managed to find a dead player's loot on the way. He made it there after a long journey and met up with group once again. To chrisleighton's dismay, Marksman had invited several people to the base with the reassurance that only a few would make it through the grueling trek to 1 million. For the most part, the build was going great. The base had several stacks of TNT and diamond brought to it by the original members and invited players at the base. x0XP offered to bring a "fuckton", according to marksman77, of diamonds to the base. Judge was originally untrustworthy of x0XP but he arrived the next day and brought the diamonds that he promised to bring. He acted normal for the first couple of days and after the other players told Judge there was nothing to be worried about, Judge soon began to be less paranoid even after the player was hit by an apparent "creeper explosion". However, he took the precaution of hiding a stack of diamonds elsewhere. The day came when x0XP ended up insiding the base and blowing it up, confirming Judge's original suspicions. The group attempted to kill x0XP but he had hacks that surpassed theirs and was able to destroy the base further. Comics http://minecraft2b2t.thecomicseries.com Category:Players Category:WIP Category:People